Alas de Amor
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: UA. CR es un viajero, va de ciudad en ciudad, no está interesado en nada más que eso. Hasta que en Kouga conoce a Tomoe, una princesa del clan Tachibana, pero ella oculta un gran secreto... La maldición de las alas. CRxTomoe LONGFIC.
1. La princesa y el viajero

_Antes que nada, quisiera presentarme a los que no me conocen, dado que esta es la primera vez que subo algún fanfic a la sección de Trauma Center. Soy **SoulKillerCute**, llevo más de un año aquí en la página y me encanta el juego de Trauma Team, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Tengo que aclarar unas cosas antes de que comiencen a leer: Esto es **100% Universo alterno**, sólo tenemos a algunos personajes de la historia, y no se encuentran en nada cercano a un hospital. **ES CR-S01xTomoe**. No pienso poner OC en esta historia, y si lo hago, trataré de hacerlo lo menos posible, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que con mis antiguos fanfics fallidos. Posiblemente el fanfic tenga muchos detalles que se me escaparon, como problemas gramaticales, faltas ortográficas, etc. Así que les pido disculpas por adelantado. Espero que sea de su agrado lo que he escrito._

_Disclaimer: Trauma Team y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **(c)ATLUS**._

* * *

La Princesa y el Viajero

El sol se asomaba por los montes, los pájaros se posaban en los nidos de los árboles para alimentar a sus polluelos, el agua del río avanzaba. Era el amanecer perfecto para el pueblo de Kouga. Cerca de las colinas, justo al lado del río. Se ubicaba el famoso y mítico clan Tachibanna, el más famoso de todo Japón. El jefe del clan se llamaba Yoshikage, era un hombre bravo y fuerte, digno de respetar. Él tenía una hija hermosa, destinada a ser la sucesora al trono, su nombre era Tomoe.

_El clan Tachibanna tenía una característica muy peculiar... Las mujeres que llevaran la sangre primaria del clan, y que algún día debían tomar el cargo como líder de éste. Tendrían que casarse obligatoriamente con alguien que amaran de verdad. Con una persona que captase toda la atención de la princesa hasta enamorarla. La única manera de descubrir eso, era besando por primera vez a la mujer. Pero... había un gran problema. Si es que el hombre no era con quien la princesa estaba destinada a casarse y la besa... ella caerá en la maldición de las "Alas del demonio". Unas alas de ángel negro brotaran de su espalda, la chica perdería toda su belleza y honor._

_Si en realidad el hombre corresponde los sentimientos de la princesa... y se entrega en cuerpo y alma a ella. De la fina espalda de la joven... nacerán unas hermosas alas de mariposa dorada, llamadas las "Alas puras" que le entregarán lo necesario para ascender al trono del clan._

_Tomoe ya estaba en la edad para casarse, pero por temor a la maldición, no se abría a ninguno de los pretendientes que buscaba su padre. Con ninguno de ellos Tomoe sentía atracción o interés. Yoshikage estaba bastante nervioso... pronto se volvería viejo, y necesita que la princesa cumpla con su deber luego. Aunque él sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar si ella besaba al hombre equivocado._

* * *

El sol entró por las cortinas de la pieza de Tomoe, alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta, era Hanzou, su mayordomo y la persona en la que ella más confiaba, desde que era una niña.

-Lady Tomoe, le traje su desayuno... ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con mucho respeto el anciano.

-Espera un momento Hanzou, necesito peinarme, gracias- respondió ella con dulzura.

Tomoe se acercó a un pequeño espejo en la pared, tomó un peine de madera y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello negro. La chica había sido dotada con una belleza increíble. Tenía los ojos de un color violeta brillante, la tez blanca con unas mejillas levemente rosadas. Labios finos y buen cuerpo.

Terminada su retocación, permitió que Hanzou entrara en el cuarto. Él dejó el desayuno en una mesa, y con una pequeña reverencia, salió de la habitación de la princesa.

-Otro día más... ¿Cuántos tendré que esperar para que llegue la persona que me libere de esta condena? Sueño con el día en que libere mis alas... y pueda hacer feliz a mi padre- susurró ella con tristeza.

* * *

Un forastero se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo. Anonado por la belleza que tenía, nunca se había encontrado con un lugar tan grande y maravilloso. El chico era sencillo, joven. Su piel era blanca, cabello negro... y unos enigmáticos ojos rojos. Físicamente era bastante atractivo, aunque vestía con unos tipicos ropajes japoneses antiguos y llevaba un bastón de madera en su espalda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Con que esto es Kouga- dijo.

Avanzando por las calles se sorprendió de como la gente corría de un lado para otro, trabajando arduamente. Era un lugar bastante poblado. Sobretodo el mercado principal, el chico pasó por ahí buscando algo que comer. Estaba agotado y había estado caminando días y noches sin parar. Necesitaba un descanso urgente.

El forastero rápidamente se hizo amigo de algunas personas del local donde fue a comer, y entre los de la mesa se tocó el tema de la princesa Tachibanna. Él desconocía completamente el tema, por lo que se decidió a escuchar atentamente.

-¿Con que la princesa está buscando pretendiente?- dijo uno.

-Así es, la chica ya está en edad de casarse y seguir con el clan- respondió otro.

-Tomoe... es una chica tan hermosa y joven, si yo fuera rico, o si poseyera la sangre de algún clan importante, no dudaría en ofrecerme para casarme con ella- agregó otro más, pero el anterior le dió un golpe en la espalda.

-Idiota, recuerda la "Maldición Tachibanna"-

-Ohh sí... me había olvidado completamente de eso-

-¿Quién es Tomoe Tachibanna?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿¡NO CONOCES A LA PRINCESA TACHIBANNA!- gritaron al unísono.

-Ehhh... n-no, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, vengo de muy lejos- respondió nervioso.

-Se nota, jejeje... Bueno, el clan Tachibanna es el clan más poderoso que hay en todo Japón, ha durado por muchos, muchos años-

-El jefe del clan es muy poderoso y fuerte, su nombre es Yoshikage-

-...Y tiene una hija hermosa, Tomoe- respondió uno, con un largo suspiro.

-No creo que sea taaaaan hermosa como ustedes dicen, exageran- respondió el muchacho con una risa.

-Es que no la has visto... ella es perfecta-

-Sí sí claro... de todos modos no estoy preocupado de encontrar novia ahora, mi sueño es viajar alrededor del mundo... ¡muchas gracias por todo!- se despidió el ojirojos saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Tomoe se encontraba en el amplio jardín de su casa practicando arco y flecha con Hanzou, la doncella había nacido con la agilidad y la sabiduría sufiente para utilizar estos implementos, casi nunca fallaba a algún blanco. El mayordomo intentaba esquiar lo más rápido que podía los tiros de la princesa.

-Su... rapidez... a... ido... mejorando mucho... Mylady- dijo el anciano mientras intentaba esquivar las flechas.

-Muchas gracias, Hanzou... pero creo que es suficiente por hoy... iré a dar un paseo por el parque que está al lado de nuestro clan- dijo la princesa.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe?- se ofreció caballerosamente.

-No gracias, estaré bien-

-Como usted deseé Lady Tomoe- respondió el mayordomo, desapareciendo en estilo ninja.

* * *

-_¡Que mal! He recorrido todo el pueblo y no hay ningún lugar barato o lindo para descansar-_ pensó el muchacho mientras miraba a todas direcciones, había llegado casi hasta las colinas de Kouga. Ya se estaba atardeciendo y el frío comenzaba a correr acompañado del viento.

Miró hacia la derecha y se encontró con la enorme mansión Tachibanna, sorprendido por su grandeza, lanzó un silbido.

-¿Con que así es como vive la gente refinada en el pueblo?... es bastante distinto del mercado-

El joven se acercó al río, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Se sintió triste, ahora que lo pensaba bien, si que necesitaba o quería a alguien a su lado. Quería a una chica que pudiera proteger, amar y besar. Para quedarse anonado admirando su belleza, para poder sentirse enamorado. Después de todo el no tenía familia, siempre había estado solo. Tenía capacidad de hacer amigos, y los hacía, pero como siempre iba cambiando de pueblo. Las amistades se perdían.

_-Algún día la encontraré... a la chica perfecta-_ pensó mientras sumergía las manos al agua, y se las llevaba al rostro para lavársela.

* * *

-El agua del río está hermosa... lástima que los cerezos aun no han florecido- dijo la doncella mientras se sentaba en el pasto, abajo de un árbol que no estaba tan lejos del río. Se había cambiado de kimono. Ahora estaba ocupando uno de color celeste con terminación azul abajo, atado con una cinta plateada en la cintura. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado con una larga cola que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, dejando dos mechas a cada lado de su cara.

Sintió como la leve brisa acariciaba su ser, y cerró sus ojos para dejar llevar por la maravilla de la naturaleza.

* * *

Estaba boquiabierto.

Justo al otro borde del río se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. El cabello de la muchacha volaba al viento, su rostro era sereno y muy hermoso. El kimono le hacía resaltar sus atributos a la perfección. Dejando ante los ojos sencillos del joven a una obra maestra.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y mirar en otro dirección. Se volteó para que la chica no pudiera percatarse de su presencia.

-...Wow...- susurró, atreviéndose a mirarla nuevamente.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Este es un lugar exclusivo para los miembros del clan!- dijo alguien a su espalda, cuando se volteó a mirarlo, vio que eran tres hombres vestidos de ropajes negros, eran ninjas.

-Bueno pues... aquí no hay ningún letrero que diga eso... y que yo sepa, su super casa esta más para allá- respondió despreocupado, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡NO VUELVAS A FALTARME EL RESPETO, FORASTERO!... ahora vete...- dijo el jefe de los ninjas, posando su katana en el cuello del joven.

-Oye oye... no hay porque ponerse agresivos... esta bien, me iré de aquí...- deslizó su mano derecha a su espalda, donde iba sujetado su bastón largo. -...No sin antes una buena lucha- dijo sacando el bastón y amenazando al ninja.

-¿¡Y tú crees que me harás daño con esa cosa! ¡Já! En cuestión de segundos puedo partir esa cosa en dos partes con mi espada- respondió confianzudo uno de los ninjas. El ojirojos solo soltó una sonrisa, se bajó un poco el sombrero que llevaba en su cabeza y se puso en una posición de batalla.

-No eres más que un mocoso insolente, pero si quieres pelea...- dijo el jefe de los ninjas sacando una espada. -La tendrás-

El joven se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando que su enemigo diera el primer ataque. El ninja de la derecha desapareció por un segundo y al siguiente apareció en frente de nuestro amigo, con una kunai en la mano. Él agilmente esquivó su ataque y también desapareció de la vista de los tres ninjas. Pasaron los segundos y el joven no regresaba. El jefe se comenzó a reír a carcajada.

-De seguro el muy cobarde huyó- dijo entre risas, los otros dos se le unieron. Pero...

Ha!...

El jefe de los ninjas cayó inconciente, el ojirojos había aparecido rápidamente detrás de él, y con su bastón le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Los otros dos guardias lo miraron asustados.

* * *

-¿Huh? ¿Qué está sucediendo al otro lado del río?- se preguntó Tomoe mirando hacia el frente, a lo lejos sólo podía ver tres manchas, eran personas luchando. Aunque dos de ellas se movían con torpeza, mientras que la tercera se movía con mucha agilidad.

-¡No puedo permitir que esto siga! ¡Hanzou!- llamó Tomoe. Su mayordomo llegó casi al instante. -Traiga más guardias, hay una pelea al otro lado del río!-

-Como usted ordene mylady, y le ruego por favor que no vaya a...- Hanzou no pudo terminar de hablar, la chica ya había partido a detener la pelea por sí misma.

* * *

-¡Jajjajaja! ¡Me rio de lo lentos que son!- se burló el joven.

De repente más ninjas aparecieron, rodeándolo. Ahora eran más de veinte contra él. Aún con esta enorme diferencia, el chico seguía con su sonrisa serena, algo que hizo que los guardias ardieran en ira. Todos se prepararon para atacar cuando...

-¡ALTO A TODO!- gritó una voz femenina, apareciendo entre los ninjas, era Tomoe.

-Oye... no cortes la pelea, acaba de empezar- dijo el chico, sin voltearse a mirar quien era.

-Soy una hija de los Tachibanna, mientras estés en mis tierras, tienes que obedecer- respondió molesta.

-¡Te dije que...- el muchacho se volteó para ver quien le hablaba, se quedó paralizado al ver que era la misma mujer que había visto antes al otro lado del río. De cerca era muchísimo más hermosa.

-...-

El corazón de la princesa se aceleró al encontrarse con esos profundos ojos rojos. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, incluso sintieron como si el planeta girase más lento para ellos. Los ninjas los miraban sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Etto... uhm... n-n-no sabía que usted... usted es... T-Tomoe verdad?- preguntó el chico sin moverse de donde estaba.

-A-Ah sí... esa misma, ¿Quién es...- Tomoe iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando uno de los ninjas perdió la paciencia y atacó al chico por la espalda, él, con un movimiento fugaz, bloqueó el arma con su bastón. Los otros ninjas también se acercaron para hacerle daño, la doncella intentó detenerlos, pero ellos no hicieron caso. El forastero dio un salto enorme y salió del círculo corriendo, los guardias iban a correr tras él, pero la ojivioleta se puso en frente de ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-Déjenlo ir, es una orden- dijo furiosa.

-¡Pero Srta. nosotros...-

-¡Nada! ¡Es una orden!-

La princesa se volteó con la esperanza de ver al chico, pero tan rápido como el viento, el ya se había ido de ahí. Soltó un suspiro resginada.

-Nisiquiera pude saber su nombre- murmuró con tristeza.

Ya era de noche, toda la población se había ido a sus respectivas casas y nadie caminaba por las calles. Nuestro protagonista había encontrado alojamiento con unos de los tipos del local. Ahora se encontraba mirando la luna llena, que por alguna extraña razón, se veía mucho más grande ese día.

-Nunca antes había visto una luna así de hermosa- murmuró mientras veía el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación. Una imagen rápida de la princesa apareció en su mente, haciendole saltar un latido del corazón. No la conocía bien, no sabía como era realmente, pero por alguna extraña razón, sabía que ellos dos se llevarían bien. Tenía que ir a verla de nuevo... y lo iba a hacer.

Soltó un largo bostezó y se acostó en su cama. De nuevo recordó a Tomoe y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Creo que me quedaré un poco más aquí- susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora, el siguiente capítulo no tengo muy seguro cuando lo tendré listo. No he comenzado a escribirlo... aún. Aunque ya tengo las ideas bien ordenadas en mi cabeza para comenzar a escribir. Muchas gracias por haber leído y si no te molesta te ruego que me dejes alguna opinión o una critica (CONSTRUCTIVA Y CON RESPETO POR FAVOR). Bueno, creo que no se me olvida mencionar nada. Hasta luego! Nos Vemos/Leemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_-SoulKiller :)_

_~No esperes que el mundo te trate bien porque eres bueno, como si un toro no te fuera a atacar porque seas vegetariano._


	2. El Encuentro P1

_Lamento haberme ausentado por tantos días, pero es que sinceramente el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada y ya ni tenía tiempo de conectarme al computador. Me alegra estar de regreso con este nuevo chap, espero que les guste. Antes de que me olvide, **este capítulo decidí partirlo en dos**, para que no se me hiciera tan largo; no me gusta escribir cosas muy lateras. Ojalá les guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño :) Y debo agredecerle a mi amiga **Fer**, que me ayudó con el final de este capítulo._

_Disclaimer: Trauma Team pertenece completamente a **ATLUS**._

_PD: Disculpas anticipadas por cualquier falta de ortografía que tengo, pero lamentablemente el programa que utilizo (Wordpad) **no tiene corrector automático**, entonces no puedo saber cuando escribí algo mal, o cuando me trago palabras o letras._

* * *

El encuentro Parte 1/2

Ya era de mediodía, en el centro de la ciudad todos los mercados estaban abiertos, los lugares repletos de gente que caminaba de un lado para otro intentando comprar los mejores productos. El clan Tachibanna acostumbraba a importar los víveres de otros pueblos, pero en esta ocasión Tomoe se ofreció para ir a comprar algo al centro. Hanzou se extrañó de esta reciente actitud de la princesa, ella casi nunca salía del territorio del clan. Y cuando lo hacía, salía bien acompañada... por alguna extraña razón esta ocasión quiso ir sola. Vestía un kimono verde que se apegaba bastante a su cuerpo, con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, y llevaba su cabello suelto. Hanzou le pidió que se pusiera una capa encima, para no causar grandes escándalos en el pueblo, después de todo, seguía siendo una princesa.

* * *

-...Y esa es la condición chico, vas a tener que ayudarme en la casa si quieres que te hospede por el tiempo necesario- Dijo el dueño de la casa, él y el ojirojos se encontraban en el comedor.

-Entendido... ¿quiere que vaya a hacer las compras para el almuerzo, cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí... sería una estupenda idea... a todo esto aún no sé tu nombre-

-No recuerdo mi verdadero nombre, pero muchos me conocen por CR- respondió el albino. **[N/A: CR-S01 sería mucho más extraño que sólo CR, así que dejémoslo así. Y no, no me equivoco al decirle albino, en biología me enseñaron que la gente albina es la que posee ojos rojos y piel blanca.]**

-¿CR?- el señor arqueó una ceja. -Bueno... no hay problema, yo me llamo Gabriel- **[N/A: No pude evitarlo gomene... después de todo es un UA XD]**

-Un gusto... bueno ya me voy... ¡Vuelvo en una hora y media!- dijo CR mientras abría la puerta y salía.

* * *

Tomoe ya tenía su canasta de comprar llena, con muchas verduras y una presa de pescado fresco. No se le había presentado ningún problema al comprar, la gente no la reconocía debajo de esa capa... pasó bastante desapercibida. Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta la salida del mercado cuando 5 tipos se cruzaron en su camino, estaban bastante bebidos y la miraban con una sonrisa malvada. La doncella intentó retroceder, pero ellos se acercaron aun más.

-Hola señorita... ¿La acompañamos?- preguntó el primero.

-Está muy sola- agregó el segundo.

-Y... las princesas nunca deben estar solas- susurró el tercero acercándose a ella, quitándole la capucha para dejar descubierto su rostro.

-¡Aléjense! ¡O llamaré a mis guardias!- mandó ella, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No llegarán tan pronto... además sólo queremos acompañarla... ¿O no muchachos?- dijo el cuarto tomándola de la espalda, los otros cuatro también se acercaron.

-_Debí haberle echo caso a Hanzou... ¿Qué voy a hacer?-_ pensó la chica poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... la princesa Tomoe está bajo una maldición, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el quinto disminuyendo la distancia entre él y ella. -¿Qué tal si te condeno para siempre?- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla. La pelinegra movió la cabeza lo más que pudo, pero era inútil, estaba apunto de besarla, cuando alguien tomo del cuello al hombre y lo sacó volando hasta una pared. Era el mismo chico de la otra vez.

-Alejense de ella... ahora- dijo mientras tomaba su bastón, apuntando a los hombres. El primero agarró a Tomoe por el cuello y puso una daga cerca de ella.

-Si te acercas un poco más... ¡La chica muere!- amenazó, CR se rió.

-OK OK... mátala si quieres, a mí no me importa- dijo con completa tranquilidad, la chica lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. ¿¡De verdad la iba a dejar morir así nada más! NO. No era así. En un fragmento de segundo, él le dirigió una sonrisa, para el siguiente, se había esfumado más rápido que el viento. Los cuatro hombres estaban anonados.

-¿¡Pero como fue que... ¡ACK!- gritó el segundo, cayendo inconciente al suelo, los otros tres lo miraron espantados, pero el primero seguía sin soltar a Tomoe. La princesa se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con sus guardias ayer, era bastante rápido. Se preguntaba de quién pudo haber aprendido a ser tan hábil.

Otro más en el suelo, cayó al igual que el anterior. Ahora sólo eran dos los que quedaban, la ojipúrpura se sentía mucho más tranquila, pero aún sentía que su corazón latía a mil por minuto. El que faltaba no tardó mucho en terminar como los otros, quedaba solamente el que sujetaba a la chica, éste miraba aterrado en todas las direcciones, preguntándose donde podría estar ese chico.

-¡Si no apareces, mato a la princesa, ya te lo dije!- gritó acercando más la daga al cuello de la princesa.

Al ver que no respondía, siguió repitiendo la misma frase, Tomoe comenzó a sentirse aterrada de nuevo, CR no respondía. El hombre gritó harto y se preparaba para enterrarle el cuchilllo en el pecho a la chica, la princesa iba a gritar cuando...

-Y yo te dije que me daba lo mismo si la matabas- dijo el albino deteniendo la mano del hombre. Agarró su mano con fuerza y lo empujó contra la misma pared que había tirado al quinto. La ojipúrpura se tiró al suelo, botando la canasta con las compras, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para preocuparse de una cosa tan simple. El muchacho la miró extrañado.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, eres mi héroe!- dijo con sarcasmo, agachándose para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-...- Sus ojos lo miraban, pero ella simplemente estaba perdida. Él lanzó un largo suspiro mientras se ponnía de pie, la chica seguía ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada. Le extendió su mano educadamente, Tomoe parpadeó y finalmente regresó en sí. Miró la mano de CR extrañada.

-No hay truco, sólo tómala si es que quieres ponerte de pie antes de que ese lujoso kimono se llene de más tierra de la que ya tiene- dijo con cierto tono burlesco, la princesa lo miró extrañada mientras aceptaba su mano.

Ahora que ella estaba conciente, mirarse a los ojos era bastante distinto. CR se sintió asorado al encontrarse con los hermosos orbes de la chica. Tomoe sonrió tímidamente, cosa que él respondió con otra sonrisa amistosa **[N/A: y sí, en este fanfic CR-S01 puede sonreír como la gente normal XD] **

-Muchas gracias... ¡PERO NO GRACIAS!- gritó la chica de la nada, arruinando todo el aura romántico que había creado entre los dos. El viajero la miró confundido.

-¿¡Por qué no! ¡Te salvé la vida!- gritó él sin quedarse atrás.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pusiste mi vida en peligro sólo para hacer la pelea más sorprendente! ¿¡Cómo es eso de que te daba lo mismo si yo moría! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!- chilló ella molesta.

-Sí lo sé, ERES LA GRANDIOSA PRINCESA TOMOE, HIJA DE LOS TACHIBANNA- dijo con burla, cargando la voz en la última frase. La cara de la chica se puso roja, en una mezcla de rabia con vergüenza.

-Eres un...- iba a insultarlo, pero ya estaba perdiendo la compostura del princesa que debía mantener siempre.

-No eres más que una niña mimada... ayer cuando te ví en el río no te parecías tan antipática

-¿Me estabas observando en el río, viajero?-

-¡N-n-no yo nu-nunca d-dije...- tartamudeó él, intentando negarlo.

-Pero lo hiciste... ¿No es así?... ¿Crees que una princesa con habilidades de shinobi no se iba a dar cuenta de que alguien tenía sus ojos posados en ella?- dijo ella con un tono completamente seductor, acercándose peligrosamente al albino. Él tragó saliva y se detuvo, intentando hacerse el valiente.

-Bueno sí, la estaba mirando, pero solamente por el echo de que... de que... bueno es porque yo... yo la encontré... bastante... yo la encontré bastante hermosa, y no pude evitar mirarla-

Tomoe abrió sus ojos, sinceramente no se esperaba que él fuera a responder honestamente... (Aunque tampoco pensó que la verdad iba a ser tan increíble). CR miró en otra dirección avergonzado, sus mejillas se habían puesto de un leve color rosa, haciéndolo ver bastante... atractivo. De nuevo la chica pudo sentir que su corazón latía a mil y no se detenía con nada. Se creó un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos, hasta que la doncella decidió hablar.

-Etto... uhm... Bueno, le... le agradezco lo que dijo y... g-gracias por re-responder ho-honestamente- dijo Tomoe nerviosa, mientras jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos.

-No hay de que To... digo, princesa-

-Ya se hace tarde, y... ¡Ay no! ¡Mis compras!- exclamó mientras veía que todos sus víveres estaban en el suelo.

-Tenga- respondió CR, ofreciéndole su canasta que también llevaba comida, por coincidencia era casi lo mismo que ella había comprado.

-Pero... ¿pero que hará usted?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Yo... usted ya tiene que regresar a su casa, me imagino que todos están preocupados por usted, yo todavía tengo tiempo-

-P-pero... ¿Tienes dinero?-

-No, me conseguiré... ¡Pero váyase princesa!- dijo mientras le hacía señas para que corriera.

-¡No lo haré! Al menos déjame darte dinero para que compres lo que necesitas... además aún no sé tu nombre-

-Mi nombre? Realmente no lo recuerdo...-

-¿¡Como que no recuerdas tu propio nombre!-

-No tengo una respuesta para la pregunata, sin embargo, puedes decirme CR-

-Es un placer conocerte CR- dijo Tomoe con una educada reverencia. -Y espero volverte a ver muy pronto-

Al terminar de decir esto, la princesa tomó la canasta con sus dos manos, le dedicó una última sonrisa al muchacho y se fué corriendo por las calles de Kouga. Ya cuando su delicada figura no podía verse a lo lejos, CR lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Yo tambien espero volverla a ver princesa... y lo voy a hacer... esta noche- murmuró con voz decidida mientras miraba el intenso sol que brillaba sobre él.

* * *

_Continuará en el siguiente capítulo, no estoy 100% segura de cuando podré subir la segunda parte, intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, sé que está bastante malo, porque lo hice media apurada XD Pero al menos me esforcé por continuarlo. Creo que no se me olvida nada más que mencionar, si es que tienen alguna duda, preguntenme sin problemas o déjenme algún review._

_Agradezco a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho. And also thank you very much for all the english readers that are following this fanfic, I apreciate it a lot._

_~Let's put together the truth of what happened here._

_*Dead shall speak now._


End file.
